GRAMPO Caso Swordsman
Ark F. SceneBoa noite * 6:48Espadachim das SombrasSei que não confiam em mim. * 6:48IchidaisyE sei que não confia em nós. * 6:48HasgardDebasConfiamos * se não confiassemos * 6:48IchidaisyVocê sabe MUITO BEM que somos parciais. * 6:48Espadachim das SombrasE espero que não venham dizer que sou o Lord * 6:48HasgardDebasna dariamos * 6:48IchidaisyEstamos fazendo um trabalho sério para proteger a wiki de fakes. * 6:48HasgardDebasCHANCES DE SE DEFENDER * 6:48Ichidaisy. * 6:49Espadachim das SombrasEu juro que não crio fakes * 6:49HasgardDebasPode pedir ajuda a outros * 6:49Espadachim das SombrasEu não tenho nada pra me defender * 6:49Ark F. SceneQual o problema aqui? * 6:49HasgardDebasMas não aos outros * acusados * 6:49Espadachim das SombrasPodem olhar meu IP * 6:49HasgardDebasIchi * chamo Nano ? * 6:49Espadachim das SombrasPodem olhar meu IP, eu juro que não sou eles * 6:49IchidaisyEntão defenda-se, Victor. * 6:49HasgardDebasPorque seria impossivel nos dias de aula * 6:49IchidaisySe jura, tem argumentos contra as suspeitas. * 6:49Espadachim das SombrasEu não tenho nada pra me defender * 6:49HasgardDebasele estar com pcs em lugares * diferentes * Vou chamar o Nano * 6:49Espadachim das SombrasEu não tenho argumentos, já disse * 6:50Ichidaisy"no chat 10, tour passou o link da su para pedro e dois minutos depois victor (que estava off no chat) passou a frequentar os tópicos de lá." * "quando pedro ganhou o link da reformulação do fb, victor (que estava off) comentou no mesmo minuto." * 6:50Ark F. SceneQual a situação? Expliquem com ordem fazendo o favor. * 6:50Ichidaisy"nas aulas de sábado, paulo e victor misteriosamente começaram a spammar e pedro pediu que ficassem quietos por querer atender. cinco minutos depois, pedro começou a spammar e victor pediu que o mesmo parasse." * 6:50HasgardDebasAfc * estamos n a suspeita * de fakes * e queremos que victor tente se defender * 6:50Ark F. SceneEntendo, quais os motivos? * 6:50IchidaisyVocê pode argumentar isso, Victor. * 6:50Ark F. ScenePrimeiro seus motivos. * 6:50HasgardDebasAfc * 6:50Ark F. SceneDepois quero ouvir o Victor * 6:50HasgardDebastemos varias * provas * HASGARDDEBAS SAIU DO CHAT. * 6:50Espadachim das SombrasNão tem como eu ser eles * 6:51Ark F. SceneVictor, sabendo dessas provas, quais seus argumentos? * HASGARDDEBAS ENTROU NO CHAT. * 6:51HasgardDebasO Victor diz que n consegue se defender * pediu para conferirmos * IP * mas o Nano * 6:51Espadachim das SombrasComo eu seria o Lord, se eu briguei com ele * 6:51HasgardDebasn ta on * 6:51Espadachim das Sombras? * 6:51HasgardDebasVictor, podia ser fingimento * 6:51IchidaisyBem. * 6:51Ark F. SceneVictor, há problema em ter seu IP conferido? * 6:51IchidaisyUma vez eu criei uma conta fake em uma wiki. * 6:51Espadachim das SombrasNão * COnfiram * 6:51IchidaisyEntão eu fingi ter uma rixa com ele. * 6:51Espadachim das SombrasEu não fiz nada * 6:51Ark F. SceneTudo bem. * 6:51HasgardDebasVictor temos que esperar * o Nano entrar * 6:51Ark F. SceneAgora a pergunta do milhão: Você é inocente? * 6:51Ichidaisynão. * Victor. * 6:52Ark F. SceneHonestamente, cara. * 6:52IchidaisySe você for inocente, irá se defender. * Se não for... * 6:52Ark F. SceneSe não for vamos descobrir de qualquer maneira * 6:52Ichidaisy2 semanas. * 6:52HasgardDebasPor fazor, se defenda * 6:52IchidaisyPorque estamos sendo piedosos. * Ontem eu prometi 2 meses. * 6:52Espadachim das SombrasMe bloqueim * 6:52HasgardDebas2 semanas, e quando voltar, em só uma conta * 6:52Espadachim das SombrasEu não tenho como me defender * 6:52Ark F. SceneNão é assim que funciona. * 6:52IchidaisyTem. * 6:52HasgardDebasTem, cara, use argumentos * 6:52Ark F. SceneAdmita agora e fica melhor pra você. * 6:52Espadachim das SombrasEu não tenho, eu não tenho nada que vai mudar o pensamento de vocês * 6:52Ark F. SceneSe você é inocente tem milhares de argumentos. * 6:52Espadachim das SombrasAFC, eu não sou eles * 6:52HasgardDebasVictor * fale algo * 6:53IchidaisyTemos suspeitas de DATAS, Victor. * 6:53Ark F. SceneQuando criei fakes, sempre disse "se sou inocente, não tenho como provar, pois se fosse culpado também tentaria alegar inocência" * 6:53IchidaisyVocê pode defender-se MUITO BEM delas se contar COMO ISSO OCORREU. * 6:53Ark F. SceneÉ falho esse ponto de vista. * Quem é inocente tem argumentos. * 6:53HasgardDebasNós estamos esperando vocÊ argumentar * 6:53Ark F. SceneDeem um exemplo de prova contra o Victor que vocês tem? * 6:54HasgardDebasPara o Lord a gente deu, e ele argumentou * Afc * Ichi * link * * 6:54IchidaisyO Lord também evitou argumentar. * As suspeitas estão contra você. * http://pt-br.ichidaisy.wikia.com/wiki/Requisitos * afc... * 6:54Espadachim das SombrasEU não posso ser o Pedro, tenho um PC e um Notebook, mas não uso eles pra criar contas fakes, eu sou contra criar contras fakes * 6:54IchidaisyProve isso, então. * Não é só falar. * Eu posso falar que estou em um cruzeiro com net de 50948TB. * 6:55HasgardDebasVictor, precisamos de algo * que comprove * e como outros tbm são suspeitos * 6:55Ark F. SceneVictor, você contesta essas provas de que forma? * Por exemplo, a primeira. * 6:55HasgardDebaseles tbm n podem dar "certeza" de seus argumentos * 6:55Ark F. SceneComo você acessou a SU meros minutos após passarem o link da mesma para Pedro? * 6:56Espadachim das SombrasEu só entrei na wiki SU por quê eu vi o link * 6:56IchidaisyComo? * Não estava no chat. * 6:56Espadachim das SombrasSempre que me mandam um link eu vejo * 6:56Ark F. SceneOnde e em quais circunstâncias você decidiu que seria uma boa frequentar lá? * 6:56HasgardDebasEle estava ausente ou nem tava no chat * não entendi * 6:56Ark F. SceneDe que modo viu o link? * 6:56IchidaisyNão tava no chat * 6:56Ark F. SceneTestemunhas afirmam que você não estava online no chat. * Seu ponto é nulo * 6:56IchidaisyDuas testemunhas. * 6:56Espadachim das SombrasEu vi o link não no sistema wikia * 6:57IchidaisyMeros minutos após o Pedro (que mesmo então nunca entrou lá)? * 6:57Espadachim das SombrasMas sim em um grupo do Facebook que não tem conta na wikia, mas sempre acessam pra olhar páginas, eles mandaram link e e entrei * 6:57Ark F. SceneUm grupo do Facebook? * 6:57IchidaisyQuero o link do grupo. * 6:58HasgardDebasLink * 6:58Ark F. SceneVocê ainda teria essa conversa com o grupo? * 6:58HasgardDebasdo grupo * pls * E gostariamos de conversar com o grupo * 6:58Espadachim das SombrasNão tenho ainda * 6:58Ark F. SceneSe poder fornecer um link, como apontado pelos senhores Ichi e Johny, ajudaria sua causa. * Se você frequenta o grupo, naturalmente tem o link. * 6:58HasgardDebasSe você entrou no grupo * como tem link ? * 6:58Espadachim das SombrasTá bom, eu admito, eu inventie isso agora mesmo * 6:58Ark F. SceneReafirmo que se você admitir será mais fácil para todos. * Muito bem * Estamos dando passos na direção correta. * 6:59Espadachim das SombrasEu não sou eles, mas se acham que sou, * 6:59HasgardDebasBom * se bloquearmos por IP * ele * os outros * 6:59Ark F. SceneVictor, você afirma que foi mera coincidência? * 6:59HasgardDebastbm pararam * de entrar * é uma prova * 6:59Espadachim das SombrasAfirmo, AFC * 6:59Ark F. SceneJohny, isso é nulo, pois pessoas possuem vários PCs. * Tudo bem, agora revisarei as restantes evidências e pedirei sua opinião * 6:59Espadachim das SombrasComo eu entraria na aula do sábado com vários PCS * 6:59HasgardDebasEspadachin * 6:59Ark F. SceneNotebook * 6:59Espadachim das SombrasCOmo? * 6:59HasgardDebasum user ja entrou * 6:59Ark F. SceneE tablet entram * 7:00Espadachim das SombrasNo exato momento? * 7:00HasgardDebascom varias contas * no chat * do UB10 * só em um PC * 7:00Espadachim das SombrasEu só tenho PC E Notebook * 7:00IchidaisyEu já fiquei com 3 contas em um chat. * 7:00HasgardDebasEle tava no chat com a conta * 7:00Espadachim das SombrasNão teria como no chat eu estar como eu mesmo, Paulo GS e Ninja Pedro * 7:00HasgardDebasai sem sair do chat * abriu outro guia com chat * em outra conta * 7:00Ark F. SceneVocê frequenta aulas ao mesmo tempo que PauloGS e Pedro, correto? * 7:00IchidaisyTeria. * Eu fiquei com 3 contas em um chat. * 7:00Espadachim das SombrasSim, AFC * 7:00Ark F. SceneAfirma ser coincidência? * 7:01HasgardDebasVou comer * Volto já senhores * 7:01IchidaisyAdeus, John. * 7:01HasgardDebasContinuem o caso e passem me um resumo do que perdi * 7:01Ark F. SceneAté logo, Johny * Victor, fiz uma pergunta. * 7:01Espadachim das SombrasAfirmo * E eu dei uma resposta * 7:02Ark F. SceneOk, mas deve admitir que é muito suspeito. * Por que deveriamos acreditar? * 7:02IchidaisyVou tomar água, esperem. * 7:02Espadachim das SombrasGente, tudo bem, me bloqueiem, mesmo eu não sendo eles eu aceito ser bloqueado * 7:03Ark F. SceneVictor, não é esse o objetivo. * Vou perguntar novamente * Você admite ser todos esses individuos? * 7:03Espadachim das SombrasAdmito. * 7:03Ark F. SceneOu melhor, você é todos esses individuos? * Tudo bem, para finalizar o caso gostaria que usasse a conta de algum deles para entrar nesse mesmo chat. * 7:04Espadachim das SombrasSou. * 7:04Ark F. SceneAssim não teremos dúvidas. * 7:05Espadachim das SombrasNão tenho como. * EU disse que admitia só pra acabarmos com isso * 7:05Ark F. SceneTudo bem * Novamente, não é esse o objetivo. * 7:05IchidaisyVictor, se você colaborar, seu bloqueio será reduzido com uma semana. * 7:05Ark F. SceneDeclaro recesso * 7:05IchidaisyTambém desejamos acabar com isso. * 7:05Espadachim das SombrasVou jantar * 7:05IchidaisyVictor. * É sua escolha. * 7:06Espadachim das SombrasEu não sou eles * Eu já disse * 7:06IchidaisyEntão prove. * 7:06Espadachim das SombrasMas se não acreditam em mim * Eu não tenho provas * 7:06IchidaisyDeclaro acabado. * HASGARDDEBAS SAIU DO CHAT. * 7:06IchidaisyVocê será bloqueado de 2 semanas a 1 mês. * Se você deseja assim. * Tentamos lhe ajudar. * HASGARDDEBAS ENTROU NO CHAT. * 7:07Espadachim das SombrasQuando eu for desbloqueado me avissem * 7:07Ichidaisy... * ok. * Quando voltar. * Não use fakes. * 7:07Espadachim das SombrasPodem avisar uma coisa ao Rich? * Só uma coisa? * Juro que quando voltar não vou usar fakes * 7:08IchidaisyGostei disso. * PROFESSOR GOMEFRY ENTROU NO CHAT. * 7:08IchidaisyE podemos avisar. * 7:08Professor GomeFryOlá pessoas * 7:08Espadachim das SombrasPor quê gostou, Ichi? * 7:08Ichidaisyde parar com fakes. * 7:09Ark F. SceneBoa noite, senhor GomeFry * 7:09Espadachim das SombrasIchi, diga a ele que eu vou ficar bloqueado * Só isso * 7:09Professor GomeFrytu é a bloom, espadachim? * * 7:09Espadachim das SombrasNão * Tu é o Dr.GomeFry? * 7:09Professor GomeFrySim, mas larguei o doutorado * fui pra area de educador * -q * enfim, continuem ai * não vim atrapalhar * 7:11Ark F. SceneA sessão parece estar acabada, senhor GomeFry * Chegamos à conclusão * Obrigado à quem colaborou, inclusive você, Victor. * 7:11IchidaisyVictor, seu PVT não apareceu. * 7:11Espadachim das SombrasMas eu mandei * Dá f5 * 7:12IchidaisyManda de novo. * 7:12Espadachim das SombrasMandei de novo. * 7:12IchidaisyOlha, tente dar f5. * 7:13Espadachim das SombrasEu? * Mas quem não tá recebendo é você * 7:13IchidaisyNo meu apareceu a data da mensagem. * se no seu não tá aparecendo, é porque não enviou. * Eu dei F5 e o "." que enviei continua lá. * 7:13Espadachim das SombrasVou dar F5 * ESPADACHIM DAS SOMBRAS SAIU DO CHAT. * ESPADACHIM DAS SOMBRAS ENTROU NO CHAT. * 7:14Espadachim das SombrasPronto * Mandei * Vê se enviou * 7:17Professor GomeFry. * 7:21Espadachim das SombrasDe que horas irão me bloquear? * 7:22Ark F. SceneVictor, estamos processando os acontecimentos recentes e seu bloqueio será realizado em breve. Por favor, espere a resolução do caso. Grato. * 7:23IchidaisyJá foi resolvido. * 7:23Espadachim das SombrasEntão tenho que dar tchau pra vocês * Adeus, e obrigado por serem meus amigos * Quando meu block acabar eu voltarei * 7:23IchidaisyTchau, nos vemos dia 25. * 7:23Ark F. SceneAté logo. * Três semanas passam rápido. * Sei como é. * 7:24Espadachim das SombrasAté dia 25 * 7:24Professor GomeFrySó se vc quiser que elas passem * se ficar pensando na wiki * vai ser uma tortura * e uma lerdeza * 7:24HasgardDebasVai jogar Pokemone ver anime garoto * 7:24Espadachim das SombrasLembrem de dar o aviso pra o Rich * 7:24Professor GomeFrya vontade de voltar de fake vai te consumir se pensar assim * 7:24HasgardDebaspassa o tempo facim * 7:24Professor GomeFry * 7:24HasgardDebas * 7:24IchidaisySe utilizar contas alternativas o block não vai reduzir. * 7:24Espadachim das SombrasEu não vou usar conta fake * 7:24IchidaisyAtente-se, hein. * 7:24Espadachim das SombrasEu jurei * 7:25IchidaisyDica: Escreva suas fics pra já fazer maratona quando voltar. * 7:25Espadachim das SombrasEu nunca volto com a minha palavra, esse é o meu jeito de pessoa * Eu vou cancelar elas * 7:25IchidaisySuas novas. * 7:25Professor GomeFryIchi, acho melhor não ein * 7:25Espadachim das SombrasAs novas sim * 7:25Professor GomeFrytipo * 7:25Espadachim das SombrasVou criar eps * 7:25Professor GomeFrya pessoa fica com vontade de postar * do pessoal ver a novidade * 7:25Espadachim das SombrasPra quando voltar chegar maratonando * 7:25Professor GomeFry * 7:25Ichidaisyfazer maratona * 7:25Espadachim das Sombras * HENRIQUE10-1 ENTROU NO CHAT. * 7:26Ichidaisytchau, gente. * vou pra casa da minha tia. * 7:26HasgardDebasflw ichi * 7:26Espadachim das SombrasPaulo GS * 7:26HasgardDebasflw espadachin * 7:27Henrique10-1Porque Voces colocam Tipo Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Steven Universo, Pok[emon entre outros nessa wiki? * 7:27HasgardDebasPorque aqui * se pode escrever fics * de tudo * 7:27Professor GomeFryEssa wiki não foi feita pra só ben 10 * 7:27Henrique10-1Mas sobre ben 10 * 7:28HasgardDebasMENOS P... coisas salientes * * PAULO GS ENTROU NO CHAT. * 7:28Ark F. SceneManter todas as fanfics de um usuário em uma só wiki ajuda na organização. * 7:28Espadachim das SombrasFlw * Flw * Adeus